Penemuan Yang Menghebohkan
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: Penemuan Mayuri sangat menarik sehingga membuat rusuh warga Soul Society dan Hueco Mundo! Apa yang terjadi? Penemuan apa itu?/ Fic inspirasi dari Misa-chan! :3 #Typo, gaje# Mind to RnR? xD


Genre : Humor & Friendship (masih bingung ini Friendship apa bukan).

Rating : K+

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Aneh, dll.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo donk!

Summary : Penemuan Mayuri sangat menarik sehingga membuat rusuh warga Soul Society dan Hueco Mundo! Apa yang terjadi? Penemuan apa itu?

Penemuan Yang Menghebohkan.

.

.

.

Pada tengah malam yang gelap itu, terdengarlah suara tertawa yang sangat mengerikan dan keras. Kuntilanak kah? Bukan. Suara itu ternyata berasal dari divisi 12 yang di keluarkan oleh Mayuri si _Taicho _gila yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan penemuannya.

"Hahahaha~" Tawa Mayuri terdengar sampai ke Hueco Mundo! _Perfect!_

"Aku tidak sabar untuk memperlihatkan penemuan ini pada _Soutaicho _dan_ shinigami _lainnya." Ucap Mayuri tidak sabar.

Maklum, Mayuri sangat senang.. Karena, kali ini penemuannya tidak meledak lagi.

.

.

.

"_Taicho_! Bangun, donk, _taicho_!" Matsumoto mengguncang tubuh mungil Hitsugaya *plak!*.

"ADA APA SIH, MATSUMOTO? GUE MASIH NGANTUK, TAHU! JANGAN GANGGU, DEH!" Geram Hitsugaya kesal karena sudah begadang sampai jam 5 pagi untuk menyelesaikan _paperwok_ yang menumpuk itu.

"_Taicho_, bangun! Satu jam lagi _Soutaicho_ mengadakan rapat untuk memperkenalkan penemuan baru Kurotsuchi-_taicho_!" Ucap Matsumoto.

"Ya sudah, gue bangun.. Tapi, kerjain semua _paperwork_!" Geram Hitsugaya kesal. Eh, Matsumoto sudah hilang duluan.

Dasar Matsumoto tega banget, sih, sudah bikin _Taicho_ imutnya begadang semalaman. Dasar! Gue _bankai_ elo Matsumoto! *author di tendang Matsumoto*

.

Divisi 1

.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas penemuan baru dari Kurotsuchi-_taicho_. Silahkan..." _Soutaicho_ mundur-mundur. Kenapa? Entahlah, mungkin takut penemuannya akan meledak. Mayuri berjalan santai ke arah Soutaicho sambil tebar pesona.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih..."

Mayuri pun menarik 'penemuan' baru nya itu.

"Ini dia penemuanku!" Kata Mayuri bangga.

"Benda apa itu?" Tanya Soi-Fong bingung.

"Benda ini adalah..." Mayuri menggantungkan kata-katanya.

Semua kapten penasaran. Apa, sih, 'penemuan' barunya? Apakah sebuah penyikat gigi?

"ODONG-ODONG!" Teriak Mayuri.

"Wow!" Para _Taicho_ kagum.

"Benda ini bekerja dengan cara di kayuh pedalnya!" Ucap Mayuri.

"Woooow~" kali ini Ichigo —yang entah kenapa ikutan rapat kapten—, Hitsugaya, Renji —yang entah kenapa ikutan juga— dan Byakuya.

"Kalau kalian duduk di kursi yang disediakan.. Dan pedalnya di kayuh, otomatis kursi yang di duduki akan bergoyang. Aku juga sudah menyimpan cd musik di odong-odongnya! Sehingga, bisa mengeluarkan lagu!"

"Wooooow~" para _Taicho_ histeris.

"Heh, daripada kalian histeris liatin penemuan baru gue.. Lebih baik jadi sukarelawan untuk mencoba penemuan gue ini!" Kata Mayuri.

"Gimana kalau gue saja?" Usul Ichigo menyarankan.

"Jangan! Badanmu ke besaran!" Tolak Mayuri.

"Kalau aku bagaimana?" Kali ini Byakuya menyarankan.

"Hm... Jangan deh.. Ini mah penemuannya tidak cocok untuk bangsawan! Ini adalah penemuan untuk orang pas-pasan!"

"Aku saja!" Renji hendak menaiki odong-odong itu.

"Eh! Jangan! Nanti bisa rubuh, nih, gara-gara berat badan elo!" Kata Mayuri mendorong Renji sampai Renji jatuh.

"Aww.. Huhh! Dasar!" Renji mengumpat kesal.

"Ah! Hitsugaya-_taicho_ saja! Dia paling sempurna! Badannya kecil, tidak terlalu kaya alias di tengah-tengah, tidak berat!" Kata Mayuri.

"_What the well _(_author_ sensor xD)! Jadi, aku yang harus naik penemuan gila itu?" Teriak Hitsugaya histeris sambil menunjuk odong-odong penemuan Mayuri.

"Iya! Kau yang harus naik! Kalau tidak, aku akan menyuruh mantan _ryoka_ berambut oranye itu untuk menciummu!" Ancam Mayuri sambil menunjuk wajah Ichigo.

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo _blushing_. Yah, Mayuri sudah membocorkan rahasia Hitsugaya dan Ichigo. Mereka 'kan sudah pacaran 2 abad yang lalu. *plak!* Maksud _author_, 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Iya, deh... Aku naik!" Kata Hitsugaya terpaksa.

Hitsugaya langsung naik ke atas odong-odong itu dengan bantuan Ichigo, karena tidak sampai. Mayuri mengayuh pedalnya. Kursi yang di duduki Hitsugaya bergoyang. Membuat Hitsugaya sedikit pusing.. Apalagi, Mayuri menyetel CD Ayu *ing-*ing - Alamat Palsu.

_'Kemana kemana kemana... Ku harus mencari kemana...'_

"Kok lagu yang kayak gini, sih?" Tanya Hitsugaya kesal.

"_Sorry_,... Gue 'kan maniak dangdut. Gimana kalau lagu balonku aja?" Usul Mayuri. Hitsugaya tambah kesal.

"Enak saja! Emangnya aku anak-anak?"

"Emang benar, 'kan? Sudah, deh.. Diam saja."

"Huhh!"

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Hitsugaya tertidur di odong-odong saking ngantuknya. Gara-gara kursinya bergoyang, ia merasa seperti sedang berayun di ayunan bersama kekasih tercinta a.k.a Ichigo.

Para Taicho disana terbelalak. Detik berikutnya Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji, dan para _taicho_ lainnya terkagum-kagum pada wajah imut dan manis Hitsugaya saat tidur itu. Ada yang foto lalu di masukkan ke _facebook_ dan lain-lain. Lumayan, nih.. Jarang-jarang! Bahkan, ada yang hampir mencium dan memeluk Hitsugaya!

"Toushiro... Gila..." Ichigo ber-_blushing_ ria.

"Gila apanya?" Tanya Mayuri.

"_KAWAII_ BANGEEEET~!" Teriak Ichigo histeris melihat 'kekasih'nya sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Iya... Bener, ya.. Imut banget.. Bahkan, lebih imut daripada boneka Spongebob Squarepants gue." Kata Byakuya.

Semua _sweatdrop_.

"Keimutannya menyilaukan mata!" Kata Renji.

"Iya... Silau.." Ichigo menghalangi matanya memakai tangannya dan masuk ke _inner world_-nya.

"Zangetsu! Gue pinjem kacamata hitam elo, dong!"

"_Jangan! Nanti kegantengan gue hilang!_" Tolak Zangetsu.

"Ah! Pelit!"

Ichigo pun keluar dari _Inner World_-nya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Mayuri loncat-loncat gak jelas.

"Ada apa, Kurotsuchi-_taicho_?" Tanya Soi-Fong.

"Yeah! Akhirnya aku tahu fungsi dari odong-odong!" Katanya.

Para penghuni divisi 1 kini mulai menoleh ke Mayuri —kecuali Ichigo yang masih melihat wajah imut nan manis Hitsugaya—.

"Fungsi dari odong-odong adalah.. Menidurkan orang!" Kata Mayuri.

Semua —termasuk Ichigo— berteriak girang sambil bertepuk tangan.

Prok prok prok!

"YEAAH! ODONG-ODONG~!" Teriak semua histeris sampai terdengar ke Hueco Mundo.

.

.

.

"'Odong-odong'?" Gin mengulang kata yang ia dengar.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Tosen.

"Sepertinya penemuan baru dari Soul Society." Kata Gin. Aizen menoleh.

"Yang benar?" Tanya Aizen memastikan.

"Iya.. Suaranya terdengar.. Ada yang bertepuk tangan."

"Berarti penemuannya berhasil, dong?"

Hening...

"Ahahahahahahaha~! Mustahil! Mustahil! Pasti sebentar lagi juga penemuannya akan meledak!" Tawa Aizen.

"Iya! Ahahah~ Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja kali ini penemuannya tidak meledak di divisi 12!" Sahut Gin.

"Hahaha... Ayo kita tunggu sebentar lagi. Pasti akan meledak penemuannya." Kata Aizen. Gin dan Tosen mengangguk.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

4 menit...

5 menit...

2 abad kemudian *plak!*. Bercanda ding.. Muehehe...

10 menit kemudian...

"Haaaah.." Aizen menghela nafas berat. Nungguin penemuan baru Mayuri meledak ternyata capek juga!

Satu jam kemudian...

"Penemuannya tidak meledak!" Kata Tosen.

"Iya... Berarti..." Gin tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Wajah Gin horror. Matanya terbuka.

"Penemuannya berhasil..." Kata semuanya tidak percaya.

"Gin! Suruh Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Nnoitra untuk mencuri penemuan itu!" Titah Aizen. Gin mengangguk.

.

.

.

Gin pun menemukan Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Nnoitra...yang sedang... BERMAIN HULA HOOP! Prok prok prok!

Gerakannya begitu lihai dan lebay~ _Perfect_!

Gin _sweatdrop_.

"Lho? Kalian lagi ngapain, nih?" Tanya Gin.

"Eh? Ada Ichimaru-_san_.. Mau ikutan?" Tawar Nnoitra.

"Nggak. Kalian di suruh Aizen-_sama_ untuk mencuri penemuan baru Soul Society."

"Penemuan baru apaan?" Tanya Grimmjow —masih asyik dengan Hula Hoopnya—.

"Mm.. Kalau tidak salah namanya... Odong-odong!"

"Hah? Odong-odong? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Penemuan baru! Udah cepetan sana curi penemuannya!" Gin mengusir 3 _espada _itu.

"Iya, iya! Sabar dikit, donk!"

.

.

.

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Nnoitra pun kini sedang menyusup ke divisi 12, tempat dimana odong-odong itu di simpan.

"Eh… Odong-odong yang kayak gimana, sih?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Nggak tahu… Aizen-_sama _juga seenaknya menyuruh kita buat curi odong-odong." Kata Grimmjow.

"Apa bagusnya, sih, odong-odong itu?"

"Woi! Sini, deh!" Nnoitra sedikit berseru sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow. Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Nnoitra.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada yang mencurigakan…" bisik Nnoitra.

"Apa yang mencurigakan?"

"Ini…." Nnoitra menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apaan? Yang jelas, donk!" kata Grimmjow kesal.

"Ini… Gue tadi lihat benda aneh di dalam."

"Benda aneh?"

"Iya! Mau lihat?" Nnoitra membuka pintu bertuliskan '_DO NOT DISTURB_' di dekatnya.

Sreet….

Terlihat odong-odong penemuan Mayuri.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Grimmjow.

"Itu odong-odongnya mungkin?" tebak Ulquiorra.

"Bisa juga, sih. Tapi, ngapain Soul Society membuat benda seperti itu?" Tanya Nnoitra heran.

"Mungkin untuk mengantar kiriman orang?" tebak Ulquiorra lagi.

"Mungkin." Kata Grimmjow mengangkat bahunya.

"Cobain, yuk?" Nnoitra masuk ke dalam.

"Hmm.. Boleh… Tapi, jangan gue." Kata Grimmjow. "Gue nggak mau kalau ntar ketahuan terus gue yang di tangkep."

"Yaudah… Ulquiorra… coba, gih!" titah Nnoitra mulai duduk di tempat untuk mengayuh pedalnya.

"Gue yang coba?" Tanya Ulquiorra menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, donk! Ayo cepet!"

Ulquiorra pun mengangguk dan duduk di kursi odong-odong itu. Nnoitra mulai mengayuh pedalnya. Kursi yang di duduki Ulquiorra mulai bergoyang dan terdengarlah suara…

'_Kemana kemana kemana…. Ku harus mencari kemana…' _

"Wah… Lagu Alamat Palsu!" Nnoitra yang memang maniak dangdut seperti Mayuri mulai menaikkan volumenya sampai terdengar seantero Sereitei.

"Wah! Edan tenan! Bisa goyang, _man!_ Mana lagunya dangdut kesukaan gue lagi!" ucap Ulquiorra histeris.

"Wah… Bagus juga, ya? Gue jadi tertarik, nih! Ikutan, ah!"

Grimmjow pun naik ke kursi di depan Ulquiorra.

"Wow~! KEREN, _MAN_!" teriak Grimmjow histeris.

"Nnoitra! Volumenya yang _full_, donk!" pinta Grimmjow. Nnoitra mengangguk.

"Sip!"

Nnoitra pun menaikkan volumenya. Kali ini suaranya sampai terdengar ke Hueco Mundo!

.

.

.

_Soutaicho_ yang mendengar lagu Ayu *ing-*ing yang begitu keras itu langsung menutup telinga nya dengan janggutnya (?).

"Muehehe… Asyik nih, kalau punya janggut panjang. Serba guna!" kata _Soutaichou_ sambil tertawa gak jelas.

Sasakibe mulai curiga. _Dari mana asal suara ini? Gue jadi pengen naik odong-odong deh…_

"_Soutaicho_… suara darimana ini?" Tanya Sasakibe.

"Nggak tahu… Mungkin dari divisi 12.."

"Aku rasa… aku harus menegur Kurotsuchi-_taicho_ karena sudah mengganggu ketenangan.." gumam Sasakibe. "_Soutaicho_, aku akan ke divisi 12."

_Soutaicho_ pun mengangguk. Sasakibe pun ber_-shunpo_ meninggalkan divisi 1.

.

.

.

Saat Sasakibe sampai di divisi 12, ia melihat para _espada_ yang sedang asyik bermain odong-odong sambil bergoyang.

"Itu 'kan _espada_…?" gumam Sasakibe.

"WOI!" teriak Sasakibe. Namun, para _espada_ itu masih asyik dengan odong-odongnya dan juga goyangannya(?).

"WOOOII~!" teriak Sasakibe lagi. Para _espada_ kini mulai menoleh ke Sasakibe.

"Eh… _Shinigami_! Ayo ikutan! Seru, lho!" Grimmjow ber-promosi ke Sasakibe. Sasakibe dengan bodohnya hanya mengangguk dan langsung duduk di kursi odong-odong itu.

"Wah… Keren! Kurotsuchi-_taicho_ hebat! Harus di beri penghargaan, nih!" kata Sasakibe.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara jeritan horror nan angker… bunyinya seperti ini ...

"MBEEEK(?)~"

Eh… salah! Harusnya seperti ini…

"**APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**~!"

Sasakibe dan para _espada_ menoleh. Oh, ternyata Mayuri dan Hitsugaya.

"Eh! Kurotsuchi-_taicho_, Hitsugaya-_taicho_.. ayo ikutan!" kini Sasakibe yang ber-promosi ria.

"Ogah! Eh! Itu 'kan _espada_?" Tanya Hitsugaya. Sasakibe mengangguk.

"Iya! Memang _espada_! Terus kenapa?" Tanya Sasakibe.

Hening…

"HAAH~! _ESPADA_?" teriak Sasakibe _horror_.

"Kau baru menyadarinya?" Hitsugaya kini menarik Sasakibe dari odong-odong itu.

"I-iya.. tadi keasyikkan goyang, sih.."

"Eh… Ayo cepet kita bawa odong-odongnya ke Hueco Mundo!" bisik Nnoitra mulai bersiap.

"Iya!" Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra mengangguk.

Grimmjow pun menendang Sasakibe dan malah membawa Hitsugaya.

"H-hah? W-woi! LONTONG! Eh? Salah ding… TOLONG!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-_taicho_! Akh! Encokku kambuh, neeh~" rintih Sasakibe memegang punggungnya dan semaput.

"Hah… dasar tua! Udah encok aja!" Mayuri bukannya membantu malah diam.

Hening…

"**HAH? ODONG-ODONG GUE DI CURI! HITSUGAYA-**_**TAICHO **_**JUGA! NOOOO~ **_**MAYDAY, MAYDAY**_**~!**" teriak Mayuri panik sambil berlari mengelilingi Sasakibe yang semaput.

.

.

.

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Nnoitra pun sampai di Hueco Mundo dengan selamat sentousa. Kedatangan mereka di sambut oleh Aizen.

"Grimmjow ada… Ulquiorra ada… Nnoitra ada… odong-odong ada… terus itu yang duduk di odong-odong apa?" Tanya Aizen.

"Aizen-_sama_… Bukannya itu adalah orang yang ada di dalam poster kamarmu, ya?" Tanya Gin.

"Oh, iya! Aku sampai lupa! Hello, Hitsugaya-_kun_~!" Aizen berseru sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hitsugaya yang hampir pingsan.

"Eh? Kok ada _shinigami_, sih? Perasaan tadi kita nggak culik _shinigami_ juga!" kata Nnoitra.

"_Sorry_… Gue lupa malah bawa _shinigami_ itu… soalnya gue tertarik!" kata Grimmjow.

"WOI! HITSUGAYA-_KUN_ PUNYA GUE! JANGAN COBA-COBA KAU MEREBUT HITSUGAYA-_KUN_ DARIKU, GRIMMJOW~!" teriak Aizen angker dengan wajah _horror_ dan juga _background pink_ *plak!*. maksud _author.. background_ gunung berapi.

"…," Grimmjow diam. _Aizen-sama merebut orang yang kusuka.. bukan orang, ding… tapi, shinigami…_

Grimmjow pun menurunkan Hitsugaya dari odong-odong itu.

"Hm… Ada Aizen, ya… Haaaahhh…" Hitsugaya berjalan sempoyongan ke Aizen dan semaput.

"**HITSUGAYA-**_**KUN**_**~!**_** MY LOVELY DOVEY**_**~!**" Aizen mulai nangis guling-guling.

"Eh! Cepat bawa _shinigami_ ini ke ruangan VIV!" kata Grimmjow panik.

"Iya!"

Seisi Hueco Mundo pun panik dengan Aizen yang menangis guling-gulingan tidak jelas dan Hitsugaya yang semaput. Sementara itu di Soul Society...

"Baiklah! Aku perintahkan Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai-_fukutaicho_ dan Kuchiki-_taicho_ untuk membawa Hitsugaya-_taicho_ pulang!" Kata _Soutaicho_ tegas.

"_Ha'i_!" Kata Byakuya dan Renji mengangguk.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya. _Toushiro, aku akan membawamu kembali pulang ke rumahmu yang sebenarnya(?)! Aku akan membawamu kembali ke duniamu(?) yang sebenarnya(?)! Tunggu aku, Toushiro..._

"Kalau begitu, rapat di bu—"

"Tunggu!" Potong Mayuri.

"Ada apa, Kurotsuchi-_taicho_?" Tanya _Soutaicho_.

"Mereka hanya membawa pulang Hitsugaya-_taicho_ saja, nih? Odong-odongnya tidak?"

"Oh iya, sempat lupa... Maklum, aku 'kan sudah tua... Baiklah! Jangan lupa juga untuk membawa Odong-odong kita!" Kata _Soutaicho_. "Baik! Rapat di bubarkan! Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai-_fukutaicho_ dan Kuchiki-_taicho_ bisa langsung pergi ke Hueco Mundo sekarang!" Tegas _Soutaicho_. Byakuya, Renji dan Ichigo mengangguk tegas.

.

.

.

.

Byakuya, Renji dan Ichigo pun sudah sampai di Hueco Mundo.

"Sst, kita berpencar! Aku akan lurus! Abarai, kau ke kiri! Dan Kurosaki Ichigo, kau ke kanan! Kita akan bertemu di sini lagi. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Bisik Byakuya tegas.

Renji dan Ichigo mengangguk. "Baik!"

Byakuya...

Byakuya menelusuri lorong-lorong di Hueco Mundo itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Byakuya mendengar suara beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Grimmjow, baguslah kau membawa Hitsugaya-_kun_ kesini. Jadi, aku tidak perlu susah-susah untuk melihatnya." Kata seseorang berambut coklat.

"Ya, aku juga senang membawanya kesini."

"Hey, wajah Hitsugaya-_han_ imut sekali, ya, kalau saat tidur atau pingsan." Kata seseorang berambut keperakan dan keunguan.

"Iya! Untung saja aku langsung mengabadikan wajah imut Hitsugaya-_kun_ saat pingsan tadi!"

"Aizen-_sama_, gue minta, ya?"

"Okee deh. Tapi, elo jangan sebarin fotonya!"

"Okee deh!"

Ketiga orang itu pun mulai bergosip. Aduh, udah nyamain ibu-ibu di deket rumah _author_ ini! *plak!*

"Hahh? Mereka menggosip tentang Hitsugaya-_taicho_! Parah ini! Aku rekam saja, ah. Kebetulan aku bawa alatnya!" Gumam Byakuya lalu mulai merekam perbincangan Aizen, Grimmjow dan Gin.

Byakuya mendengar semua gosip itu dengan seksama. _Lumayan, jadi tahu sedikit tentang Hitsugaya-taicho... Nanti aku juga akan curhat ke boneka Spongebob Squarepants-ku ah... _

Renji...

Renji mengendap-ngendap ke arah suatu ruangan yang lumayan gelap. Disenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Dan mulai mengintip ke arah ruangan itu.

Terlihat Nnoitra dan Ulquiorra yang sedang bermain Ps 2, The Sims 2 Castaway. Kyaa~ Ikutan donk~

"Hey, hey! Nama monyetnya siapa?" Tanya Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra menoleh sekilas dan memfokuskan kembali pada layar. "Namanya Renji."

"Wah! Nama yang keren!" Kagum Nnoitra.

Renji yang mendengar itu tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya. _Enak saja! Masa' gue yang ganteng ini di samakan dengan monyet! Dasar espada bego, gak bisa lihat muka ganteng kayak gue! _

_"_Woi! Enak saja nyamain gue dengan monyet!" Kata Renji emosi. Ulquiorra dan Nnoitra menoleh.

Wajah Renji merah menahan emosi. Nnoitra dan Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar dan kembali ke Renji. Terus sampai 10 menit...

"Mukanya mirip sekali..." Kata Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukan mirip. Sangat identik..." Kata Nnoitra datar.

"Enak saja! Lihat, donk! Wajahku ini sangat tampan, tahu?" Renji menunjuk wajahnya.

"Lebih tampan _hollow_ daripada kau. Wajahmu itu sangat identik sekali dengan babon." Kata Nnoitra.

"Ya. Sudahlah, kau pergi saja. Jangan mengganggu kami. Kami sedang asyik bermain." Kata Ulquiorra tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar.

"Huuh!" Renji pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Eh, itu tadi _shinigami_, ya?" Tanya Nnoitra.

"Iya mungkin. Sudahlah, jangan di fikirkan... Lagipula, _shinigami_ itu sudah pergi."

"Iya sih.."

Dasar pada _espada_ tidak bertanggung jawab! *_author_ di tendang _espada_*

Ichigo...

Ichigo membuka pintu di depannya. Ruangannya sangatlah gelap... Ini akibat Aizen yang tidak membayar listrik selama 1 bulan *plak!*. Baru kemarin Aizen membayar hutangnya yang bejibun itu, dan baru tadi pagi ia membayar listrik. Sebenernya Aizen dipaksa para _espada_ untuk bayar. Katanya, "Kami para espada butuh games!"

Dasar _espada_ sarap *_author_ di kubur rame-rame*.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tiba-tiba saja... Terlihat sosok berbadan hitam dan berbaju putih...

Ichigo sudah bersiap.

Sosok itu berbalik...

Dan...

Menodongkan pisau yang sangat tajam pada Ichigo...

Ichigo pun mulai ketakutan. _Ya ampun, masa' di Hueco Mundo ada setan pembunuh bayaran?_

"Mau ikutan masak?" Tanya sosok itu.

Jiaah... _Chef_ toh, dikirain setan! *_author sweatdrop_*

Ichigo pun _sweatdrop_. Detik kemudian, Ichigo jatuh dengan pose yang tidak elit, kawan-kawan! Kepala duluan, dan kaki setelahnya.

"Tarianmu bagus sekali, tuan..." Kata _chef_ itu.

Ichigo kembali _sweatdrop_.

"Ini bukan tarian, tahu! Kau tidak lihat? Aku ini jelas-jelas jatuh!" Kata Ichigo.

"Oh.. Kukira tarian. Oh iya, kenapa terjatuh?"

"Pusing..."

"Ah! Minum Baygon! Pusing hilang, nyawa melayang! Sangat efektif bukan?" Kini _chef_ itu memegang baygon yang ada di dekatnya.

"T-tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih!" Kata Ichigo cepat.

"Oh, oke. Tuan, mau ikutan masak tidak?" Tanya _chef_ itu lagi.

Ichigo kembali berdiri. "Oh, nggak, makasih.. Ngomong-ngomong... Kau _chef_ di sini?"

"Iya. Aku adalah _chef_ favorit Aizen-_sama_.. Sebelum Nnoitra akhirnya di jadikan _chef_ favorit Aizen-_sama_.." Kata chef itu lalu mulai bersedih.

"Oh... Yasudah, aku pergi dulu, ya. Masih ada misi. _Jaa_!" Ichigo ber-_shunpo_.

"Oh, tuan~ Kenapa kau tidak mencoba masakanku dulu?" Kini _chef_ itu mulai menangis guling-gulingan.

Dasar _chef_ aneh...

.

Kini Byakuya, Renji dan Ichigo bertemu kembali di tempat semula.

"Aku tidak menemukan dimana Hitsugaya_-taicho_.." Kata Byakuya dan Renji.

"Kau menemukannya, Ichigo?" Tanya Renji.

"Tidak... Aku tidak menemukannya."

Byakuya menghela nafas. "Baiklah... Kita berpencar lagi... Coba cari ke seluruh ruangan... Karena, dimana ada Hitsugaya-_taicho_.. Pasti ada juga Odong-odongnya..."

"_Ha'i_!"

Ichigo pun mulai membuka satu-persatu pintu yang ada di sana. Sampailah ia di pintu ujung...

Dibukanya pintu itu...

Dan...

Terlihat Aizen dkk yang sedang...

Pesta minum teh!

"Aizen!" Teriak Ichigo marah.

"Ah? Kurosaki Ichigo..." Aizen menyeruput teh nya kembali.

"Bisa-bisanya kau pesta minum teh tanpa mengajakku!" Kata Ichigo. "Eh? Salah! Bisa-bisanya kau pesta minum teh di tengah perang!"

Aizen bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ada masalah apa kau kesini?" Tanya Aizen.

"Dimana Toushiro?" Tanya Ichigo balik.

"Ada di kamarku!"

"Dimana kamarmu?"

Aizen menunjuk ruangan di sebelah kanan. "Di sana kamarku!"

Gin bangkit dari duduknya dan berbisik ke Aizen.

"Kok di kasih tau, sih, Aizen-_sama_?" Tanya Gin. Aizen menepuk dahinya.

"Lupa, Gin! Lakukan lagi, Kurosaki Ichigo!" Kata Aizen. "Yammy! Siapkan kamera!"

Yammy mengangguk dan bersiap untuk merekam semua kejadian.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Aizen, dimana Toushiro berada sekarang? Jawab aku!"

"Dia sekarang sedang ada di kamarku! Hahahaha~"

"Dimana kamarmu?"

Aizen menunjuk ruangan sebelah kiri. "Di sana kamarku!"

Ichigo berlari ke arah ruangan sebelah kiri dengan lebay dan merentangkan tangannya. "TOUSHIRO~" teriaknya girang dengan _background_ _pink_ *plak!*.

Ichigo pun akhirnya memeluk sesuatu... Yang ternyata...

Bukan Hitsugaya! Melainkan...

Grimmjow!

"Woi! Gue bukan _shinigami_, bodoh!" Grimmjow mendorong Ichigo sampai ia hampir terjatuh.

"Ah! Kenapa malah Grimmjow?" Ichigo kini berbalik ke arah Aizen. "Aizen! Kau membohongiku, Zen~!"

"Memang aku membohongimu! 'Kan kamarku ada di sebelah kanan!"

Ichigo mulai berlari lebay ke arah kamar sebelah kanan dan siap memeluk Hitsugaya.

"TOUSHIRO~"

"Stop, Kurosaki Ichigo! Jangan mendekatinya!" Kata Aizen mulai menghalangi Ichigo.

"Kenapa, Zen? Kenapa?"

"Karena... Hitsugaya-_kun_ sedang pingsan!"

"TIDA—" kata Ichigo terpotong.

"Aizen!" Teriak seseorang.

Seisi ruangan kini menoleh ke arah pintu.. Dan terlihat...

Byakuya dan Renji...

Yang memakai...

Kostum _SUPERHERO_!

Byakuya memakai kostum _superman_, sementara Renji _spiderman_ (_readers_ : ini kok jadi ke _superhero_? _Author_ : ...hehehehe... *kabur*).

"Tidak! Kostum favorit-ku~!" Aizen mulai menangis tidak jelas.

"Lho, Abarai? Kok kita pakai kostum ini, sih?" Tanya Byakuya tidak sadar.

"Mungkin tadi saat kita melewati ruangan aneh sebelumnya, kita dipakaikan kostum ini?"

"..Mungkin..." Byakuya mulai kembali keluar dengan Renji. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, mereka masuk kembali dengan pakaian biasanya, _shihakusou_. Tidak itu saja... Bahkan, para _Taicho_ _Gotei_ 13 pun ada!

"Aizen! Kami menyatakan perang sekarang juga! Hari ini juga! Minggu ini juga! Bulan ini juga! Dan tahun ini juga!" Teriak _Soutaicho_.

"Hm, aku juga ingin bertarung denganmu lagi.. hahahahaha~"

"Ayo kita perang!" teriak semuanya kompak.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Cepat kau cari Hitsugaya-_taicho_ dan penemuan _special_-ku itu!" titah Mayuri.

"Mm.. Baiklah…!"

Mereka pun berperang kecuali Ichigo yang sedang mencari dimana Hitsugaya-nya.

Setelah masuk ke ruangan sebelah kanan, ia menemukan Hitsugaya dan penemuan Mayuri a.k.a Odong-odong..

"Toushiro!" Ichigo memeluk Hitsugaya erat.

"Ungh…." Hitsugaya membuka matanya. "Kurosaki…?"

"Aku disini, Toushiro! Jangan khawatir! Aku akan melindungimu!"

"Tapi… Lepaskan pelukanmu!" Hitsugaya meronta-ronta di pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita bawa odong-odong ini!" Kata Ichigo siap mendorong odong-odong itu.

"Kau saja, Kurosaki.. Tenaga-ku masih belum pulih…" kata Hitsugaya lemas.

"Oke! Kau duduk saja di kursi i—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Hitsugaya cepat.

"Baiklah…"

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya pun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membawa odong-odong.

"Odong-odongkuuuu~!" teriak Mayuri girang sambil memeluk penemuannya.

"Tidaaaak~ Barang curian kitaaa~" teriak Aizen sambil nangis bombay. Aduh, ini si Aizen kok nangis mulu, sih? *_author_ di tonjok Aizen*

Kini para rakyat Soul Society dan rakyat Hueco Mundo mulai memperebutkan odong-odong Mayuri.

"ODONG-ODONG INI MILIK KITA!" teriak rakyat Soul Society kompak.

"ODONG-ODONG INI MILIK KITA!" teriak rakyat Hueco Mundo tak kalah kompak.

Sudah hampir beberapa menit mereka berteriak seperti itu. Hitsugaya yang pusing mendengar teriakan itu dan melihat wajah para rakyat Soul Society dan rakyat Hueco Mundo yang _horror_ itu mulai bertindak. Hitsugaya mulai mengambil toa di dekatnya kemudian mengambil nafas.

"**SEMUA, DENGAR! KENAPA KALIAN MEREBUTKAN PENEMUAN BARU KUROTSUCHI-**_**TAICHO**_**? KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENGANTRI SAJA KE DIVISI 12 UNTUK MENAIKI ODONG-ODONGNYA? KALIAN TIDAK PERLU MEMPEREBUTKANNYA!**"

Seisi ruangan itu diam.

"Betul! Kalau kalian ingin menaiki odong-odongku, pergi saja langsung ke divisi 12!" kata Mayuri.

"Tapi, bayar nggak?" Tanya Aizen.

"Bayar dong!"

"Berapa?"

"Cukup 5000 rupiah saja!"

"Lumayan…" gumam Aizen. "Oke deh! Baiklah, rakyat Hueco Mundo… Mulai sekarang… Kita tidak akan memperebutkannya! Sekarang, jika kalian ingin menaiki odong-odong itu… Kalian harus mengantri ke _Gotei_ 13, tepatnya di divisi 12!"

"BETUL! Hanya 5000 rupiah saja!" kata Mayuri.

"Oke deh… Kapan dibukanya?" Tanya Nnoitra.

"Besok sudah mulai buka! Dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 5 sore!"

"Aku harus mengantri duluan agar tidak terlambat…" gumam para _espada_.

"Yah, baikah… Tidak ada perang lagi, 'kan?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tidak, mungkin.."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang.. Aku tidak mau melihat segunung _paperwork_ di mejaku!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Tenang saja, Toushiro! Aku akan membantumu!" kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah, kami para rakyat Soul Society… Menyatakan hari ini tidak jadi perang di karenakan masalah sudah selesai dengan teriakan bantuan dari Hitsugaya-_taicho_!" kata Soutaicho.

"Bagus! Ayo kita pulang!" teriak Hitsugaya girang. Ichigo langsung mencubit pipi _chubby_ Hitsugaya gemas.

"Kau imut sekali, Toushiro~"

Aizen yang melihat itu, langsung terbakar api cemburu. "TIDAK~ HITSUGAYA-_KUN_ _MY_ _LOVELY_ _DOVEY_~! KAU SUDAH DI REBUT KUROSAKI ICHIGO~" teriaknya lebay sambil nangis guling-guling —lagi?

"Baik! Kami pulang! Ayo!" _Soutaicho_ dan yang lainnya mulai bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ingat! Besok sudah mulai buka jam 8 pagi sampai jam 5 sore! Hanya 5000 rupiah!" kata Mayuri. Aduh, Mayuri… Ini tuh bukan acara promosi-promosian!

Para rakyat Soul Society pun pulang. Tidak lupa mereka membawa Hitsugaya dan odong-odongnya.

"Yeah! Aku harus tidur sekarang! Karena besok aku akan mengantri lebih dulu!" kata Starrk.

"Aku juga!"

Kini para Aizen dkk dan para _espada_ tidur. Mereka tidak sabar untuk menaiki odong-odong penemuan Mayuri.

Yah, berkat Hitsugaya berteriak memakai toa tadi… Masalah jadi selesai..

~OWARI~

Ran : "Fiction apaan ini? Fiction apaan ini?"

Misa : "Ini fiction yang aku inspirasikan~"

Ran : "Misa? Ngapain disini? Hey! Tapi, aku juga pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya!"

Misa : "'Kan aku juga pengen lihat gimana jadinya ini fiction :3"

Ran : "Ancur… Eh, tapi kasihan Shizuka tidak ikutan yaa…"

Misa : "Iyaa, hihihihi... Ah, Ran! Kok Hitsugaya jadi ngomong '_what the WELL_' sih?"

Ran : "Kan aku sensor!"

Hitsugaya : "Fiction apaan ini?"

Ran : "Hyaaaa~ Kau meng-copas kata-kataku!"

Hitsugaya : "Biar…"

Ichigo : "Yeay! _Arigatou_, Ran! Kau sudah membuat IchiHitsu lagi! *deketin Hitsugaya*"

Ran : "Iya dong… IchiHitsu kan favorit aku.. :3"

Misa : "Aku juga suka IchiHitsu~"

Ichigo : "Waaah, terimakasih…, Misa-_san_!"

Ran : "_Gomenasai_, ya… Kalau masih ada kata-kata yang salah… Udah tahu kan kalau Ran itu _author_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab?"

Misa : "YA! kau meninggalkan 'My Lovely Friends'! padahal, aku ingin membacanya lagiii~"

Ran : "Ah, Misa mah nggak bisa baca fiction kalau nggak ada humor!"

Hitsugaya : "Yumizawa itu orangnya humoris, ya?"

Ran : "BETUL! Misa sampai-sampai membuat aku dan Shizuka ngakak gara-gara dia! Dasar kau ! membuat aku sakit perut sampai sekarang!"

Misa : "Tentang gayung itu yaaaaa~"

Shizuka & Ran : "Sekali lagi ngomong gayung, aku buat kamu jadi _yuri_!"

Misa : "TIDAAAAK~ _NOOO_~ *pingsan*"

Hitsugaya : "Udahlah… Daripada jadi gila gara-gara ada Ran, Migoto dan Yumizawa… lebih baik kalian para _readers_ sekalian me-_reviews_ fiction sarap nan gaje ini…"

Ichigo : "BETUL!"

Hitsugaya : "Aku tunggu _reviews_-mu, _readers_… *_wink_*"

**REVIEWS PLEASE (^o~)/~**


End file.
